Pandemic news
Back to 2009 Logs Lifeline Whisperwind Jazz Shark Lifeline is still in Iacon, and is not happy about it. But Bundle told her to wait so they could both go to Crystal City together to help them...so here she waits. With Mr. Cruisin-for-a-bruisin. And Shark. The doors open apparently without letting anyone in, though the air shimmers as Whisperwind quite literally 'steps out of nowhere'. His armor looks fairly banged up, but he's walking and not limping, so that's a good sign. He easily pulls his full-face visor back into his helm and looks around. "Is anyone in here?" He asks respectfully. Shark walks in, moving straight for where Sparky and her babies are stored in a handy tank. "Heya Sparky, lookee what your Daddy got for you." he wiggles a handful of armor over the water. +Stealth: Whisperwind's Stealth Field flickers off, and he appears. Jazz isn't too far behind Shark. He has a box with him to help Shark with his pet eel, however as he places it aside for Shark, the Operations Officer takes notice of another mech, ..Whisperwind..?" Lifeline looks over from where she's doing mostly-mindless busy work -- she's refurbishing a part by hand -- and mentally curses Bundle for the umpteenth time. Whisperwind flickers his optics in a blink as he hears Jazz's voice and looks over his shoulder. "Sir," he nods once as he turns and bows, though hiding a grimace in doing so. "My apologies for being absent as of late. I was investigating the situation in Cubicron with one of my contacts, though we didn't find much out." He straightens up and goes to take a seat on a med-berth, knowing better than to idle about. He'd hate for a medic to bark at him, after all. Shark is breaking off bits of metal to feed to Sparky and her babies, keeping his optics on the latter since they could well bite his fingers. Just listening to the others talk. Jazz walks over to Whisperwind, "You don' ok, Wind? Been kinda worried about ya and all." He looks the mech over, his visor flickering, "Ya know I dun like my bots goin' up and vanishin' on me like tha'." Lifeline realizes that she'll have to cover for Bundle and puts on her professional demeanor. No BS, no banter. She doesn't want to have to explain to her fellow medic why the Iacon security had to kick her out of the city. So, scanner in hand she steps over to Whisperwind and starts assessing his injuries. Her initial question is probably one that very few Autobots are used to hearing. "How long have you gone without maintenance?" Shark chuckles at that question, but otherwise says nothing. Quickly breaking off small bits of metal and tossing them into the water for the little nippers to consume. Hungry little things! Whisperwind bows his head slightly. "My apologies, sir," he says quietly. "It was not my intention to make you worry. But with the status of Cubicron lately, I could not exactly radio updates out without compromising things." Namely the safety of his contact and himself as an Autobot. See, Ironhide, he did stick with the ordered 'buddy-system'! It just wasn't with another Autobot. He looks at Lifeline and sits up a bit straighter, though his armor almost squeaks in protest. "Too long, I'm afraid. I would appreciate it if you would be willing to complete the maintenance during the course of my repairs." Of course, he well-knows that Lifeline will likely do that /anyways/, but it never hurts to be polite. Medics deserve a lot more respect than most give them. He does cast a brief look over at Shark, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "A new pet, Shark?" He asks, noting the cyber-eels or whatever those are. Jazz nods, then he see's Lifeline come over and he actually backs of, though he does lean against the wall there watching the process. "Yo Lifeline, make sure ya take good care of him, huh?" A smile on his metallic lips, "He is one of my best." The tone was indeed playful, he knew the femme would indeed take care of Whisperwind. Shark nods a bit to the question, "Not a pet really, just an injured creature I've been nursing to health who gave me a whopper of a surprise when she gave birth a few cycles ago." Lifeline reads the scanner's results, and rattles off a list of parts for the assistant tech to fetch as she...wait. She stops herself and runs another scan, checking for that fungus that's been spreading like a plague. Whisperwind chuckles at Shark. "I see, I see. At least she and the little ones are in good hands," he replies, noting the care the other Autobot has for them. He glances over at Jazz, then at Lifeline. "Lifeline, hm? The name sounds familiar..." He's seen this medic before... maybe during his time in Cubicron? He doesn't quite recall--he stayed down there too long, really. It's definitely not the place he 'grew up' in anymore. He lies down after Lifeline scans him, then almost raises an optic-ridge when she stops and runs a second scan. "Is something the matter?" He asks, his tone still respectful but wary. It's never good when a medic has to double-check something. Shark smiles so big he shows off those sharp teeth he has now. "Gee thanks for saying so." Tossing in another handful of metal bits. "Maybe because she works in Cubicron." the mech notes, optics on his little charges. Jazz nods softly and just watches in silence, after all-- though he had a thing for flirting with Lifeline and driving her nuts with it, his main concern was on Whisperwind. Lifeline seems satisfied by the second scan, then with the assistant's help starts working on repairing the long-missing Autobot. "A quick recap of current events, in case you've not heard: There's a pandemic spreading through Cubicron and Iacon, and I just heard it's reached Crystal City. A fungus whose spores can be spread by simple contact and that accelerates rust and aggressively attacks Cybertronian circuitry. Bundle and I have found a way to eradicate the fungus, but it's slow going, as most people don't realize they've been exposed until the damage is so advanced it starts to affect the motor controls or neural processes. Bundle is off right now getting the parts together to make a generator for the Crystal City medics to keep." Whisperwind nods slowly. "I see... yes, I saw signs of that in Cubicron, but I thought best to keep my distance whenever possible," he confirms. "It's good to hear that you're finding a way to get rid of it, and doubly so that apparently I'm not infected." Thank goodness for small favors--that's the last thing he wants right now, especially with Jazz hovering nearby. Lifeline nods. "Yes, because we'd have to go through and re-treat everyone you'd been in contact with." Her repairs are quick and efficient, no time or energy wasted, and even some parts reworked and reused instead of being replaced. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Jazz's Logs Category:Whisperwind's Logs